Fasteners such as threaded screws used for releasably joining two or more items such as plates or panels commonly use additional hardware such as a flat washer to act as a non-rotating support against one of the items and a split or lock washer to resist rotation causing loss of pre-set torque. The additional hardware is both expensive when used in bulk fastening systems and can be lost during transport and before installation of the fastener. This type of fastener also requires axial rotation to set the fastener and provide the required torque to create the necessary holding force.
Fasteners such as rivets reduce the number of parts that can be lost prior to installation however rivets are considered a permanent fastener installation. Removal of a rivet commonly requires the rivet be drilled out, which can cause damage to the item surfaces of the items being joined.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.